


safe inside.

by emiliathegreat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, and maybe a little more than friends too, friends being dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 20:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emiliathegreat/pseuds/emiliathegreat
Summary: peter parker is your best friend. and best friends show up at their best friends windows sometimes in order to cuddle.





	safe inside.

**Author's Note:**

> this is completely self-indulgent because it's winter and i'm always cold

You were roused from your sleep by a knock at your window. 

Sitting up from where you were curled up on your bed, you rubbed at your eyes, trying your hardest to blink the sleep out of them. Almost immediately, you missed the heavy warmth from your blankets, but another knock sounded before you could crawl back under them.

Letting out a quiet grunt of frustration, you swung your legs over the side of the bed and padded over to the window, curious to see who was tapping at it. However, when you saw a familiar figure crouching in your fire escape through the frosty glass, you couldn’t help but shake your head fondly.

At school, it had stressed you out to see his eyes grow more dim and bloodshot and the bags under his eyes worsen as the days dragged on. He always carried such a heavy burden on his shoulders. That’s why you suggested he come around one night in the fall. The burden was restored once it was time to return to Midtown High for the academic year, and it upset you to see how quickly Peter’s lively energy from the summer faded - far more quickly than in previous years. At that point, you had to give him an excuse to come over, so you would tell him that you weren’t feeling well, had a bad day, or just that you needed someone. Being the dedicated friend that he was, it was enough to get him at your window in a matter of minutes. However, the longer that it went on, the need for a reason disappeared, and it became a normal routine whenever he felt overwhelmed. 

“You’re going to freeze to death out there, Peter.” You remarked as soon as he climbed through the window and he hummed a “whatever” before he closed it promptly behind him. Wordlessly, you climbed back into bed, waiting for your friend to strip off his shoes and jacket. After he was down to a pair of sweatpants and a plain t-shirt, he slipped under the covers with you, wrapping himself around you from behind. 

You could feel the muscles of his forearm flex as he wrapped his arms around your middle and pulled your back closer to his chest, and you relaxed against him.

That is, until he pressed his freezing cold nose to the side of your neck.

You jolted and let out a squeak, trying to wiggle away from the chill, but in an attempt to keep you in place, Peter gripped your bare hips where your shirt had ridden up, and his fingers were even  _ colder _ than his nose. 

Goosebumps broke out across your skin as you tried to push against him, but he held you with barely any struggle and let out a little laugh. “I let you into my very warm room at an ungodly hour of the night and you have the  _ audacity  _ to assault me with your coldness?” You whined as you continued to push at him, but he didn’t budge.

“It’s not my fault you’re so warm.” He murmured, and while the cold was unpleasant, it started to fade as he leached from your body heat. You stopped squirming when he was no longer cold, and when you rolled over onto your other side to settle into his chest, he let out an amused hum. He entangled his legs with yours under the covers and pulled you close. You hummed contentedly as he gently traced patterns against your skin. 

“That wasn’t so bad now, was it?” He teased, smirking groggily.

You frowned. “Shut up, Parker. Don’t ruin this.” 

And so he stopped with the remarks and the room was plunged into a comfortable silence broken only by your breathing. As you waited for your drowsiness to take you, a realization hit you: you got your best sleep only when Peter was holding you close. Something about his presence made you feel safe in a way that nothing else did and you knew exactly why - you were falling for that adorable dork. 

With a small smile, you decided to keep this revelation to yourself. After all, Peter didn’t need the ego boost. If he knew how dependent you were on his cuddles, he could use it to tease you, or worse, stop coming around altogether. 

You stole a glance at his face to find that his eyes were closed and his face was soft, his breathing already labored with sleep. You never saw him this relaxed,  _ ever _ . He was always so busy with schoolwork, the academic decathlon, and spidey-ing around after school, and was always so tense and stressed. 

Who were you kidding, he wasn’t going to stop coming by your window anytime soon. He needed this as much as you did.

When you drifted off at last, it was to the steady rhythm of Peter’s heartbeat. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> catch me on the tumblr.com @darlingpeter!!


End file.
